The Box which Holds a Storm
by Klefki
Summary: AU. The Pandorica holds the most dangerous creature from the Time War. When the Pandorica opens, will Torchwood be prepared to imprison this being and put it back in its cell? Or will a certain blonde want to calm the storm? 10Rose.
1. The Con-Man

AN: For some reason, my prologue was deleted. I would love to thank everyone who followed my story. I'm working on ch.2 right now.

* * *

The Last Great Time War has spanned over different parts of history throughout time and space. Several different races were involved, but it started with the Time Lords and the Daleks fighting against each other. The Daleks were destroyed and made extinct, but that was not enough for the Time Lords. The war has turned the nonintrusive Time Lords into power-hungry monsters and they became feared just as much as the Daleks, if not more. In order to combat them, the Time Agency was established. It was ran by mainly humans, but the purpose of the Time Agency was to end the war. A planetary weapon was fired to destroy the home planet of the Time Lords and a virus that hosted a volatile chemical was developed to infect and ultimately kill any Time Lords who dared to escape the destruction of their planet. The Time Agency made sure to erase any damage to the time stream that may have been caused by the war. Human history has been reconfigured back to its natural state and any memories of seeing an intergalactic battle has been erased. All that survives of the Time War lies within a box…

Rose Tyler worked with her father at the Torchwood One in London. Her father was the overseer and the man in charge of operations. Rose is nineteen years old and she has a six year old brother named Tony. Currently, Rose was defending the Earth from alien creatures and was part of a little team.

Currently, she and her said team are tracking down any suspicious activity.

"All right, I have three signals of non-human tech. Rose, you head southeast. Ace, you head west. I'll head North." Rose's partner, Mickey explained to the team on his mobile.

"What is it this time, the Slitheen or Sontarans?" Rose asked.

"It's better than chasing after that Kandy-Man guy." Ace replied.

"Yeah, you had a lot of fun with those explosives, so it wasn't all bad to you."

"True."

Getting closer to the signal, Rose slowed down and tried to make her presence less known to the source. Peeking out from the corner, Rose spotted him. It was a man in a long navy blue coat. He seemed to be looking for someone. Out of the earth, a Silurian made its way out of the ground and greeted this man. Eavesdropping, Rose heard their conversation:

"I have this nuclear fusion power source that I am willing to sell to you that is in good shape. I'm willing to give you a low price for it." The man offered.

"On behalf of my people, I want to know if it is good working condition. We want to be able to use this kind of technology to further our kind." The reptile-looking creature responded.

Rose froze. This man was giving these _things _a device that is essentially a miniature sun that is powerful enough to give more than millions of volts of energy to power any device.

"Catch is, my object is in Russia right now and you have about 8 hours to decide. I'm a very busy man, and I have other matters to deal with." The man replied.

"All right. I'll send you a payment for the power source."

That is when she realized she needed to step in. Walking in armed with her shock gun, she yelled, "Stop where you are!"

The Silurian hissed, "You set me up to get killed? I should have never trusted to make business with you."

"I don't even know her! She turned up out of nowhere! I swear to you, that I am telling the truth!"

The Silurian escaped back to where it came from and it was just Rose and the strange man.

Rose was holding her gun at the man, "Why are you doing business with the enemy?"

"Relax. I know about your two species. I am a human myself. I know what would happen if they got the generator. That's why I placed it in Russia. There's going to be a meteor that strikes it, so after they've paid me they'll get a freak message that a meteor damaged their purchase. It's a con. I'm a con-man!"

"What meteor, what are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm stuck here. I know from your tech, that you're not exactly an ordinary 21st century human. I'm a Time Agent and my vortex manipulator has burned out." The man explained and showed his wrist. The device was a leather strap with some technology not from this century.

"So, do you have a name or something?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The man- Jack, flirted.

Rose blushed, "My name is Rose. I work for Torchwood. I defend the Earth with my team and we study alien tech."

"Do you mind if I come with? I might be dangerous to leave around." He winked.

I decided to take him to Torchwood and show him around.

"So, here at Torchwood, we have different areas: the alien containment area, weapons and technology, and logistics." Rose explained.

"Alright, lead me around!"

Rose did not want to show Jack the weapons, in case if he were lying about his alignment, so she decided to show him what kind of creatures they have contained.

"First, I want to show you what my team encounters."

They walked through the corridor and each containment area was ranked by hostility and intelligence. Rank 1 was for least worries and Rank 10 for highest possible security.

"What kind of creature do you suppose you put in Rank 10?" Jack asked.

Rose only remembers one time that she went into that room. It was when she was twelve years old and she wandered around Torchwood. She begged her dad to see what the biggest and baddest thing in the world or possibly universe could be. Her memories are cloudy, but what she remembers is the sound of many screaming inside her head. She had flashes of fires, ash, and a burnt orange sky.

"Something strange, but dangerous. We shouldn't be near it."

"Where's your sense of adventure? Can you even tell me what species it is?"

"I'm not sure, I don't remember seeing anything at all in there."

"I've been around quite a few galaxies, I might know what's in there."

Jack decided to go into the Rank 10 room to see if he could identify what was stored inside and Rose followed him.

When he stepped inside, they were in a large open room with an ancient looking cube in the center.

"Wait a sec, I don't have any visions like what happened last time I was here." Rose exasperated.

"This cube's resonating a telepathic field. Children are more susceptible to it. This cube's not just any old cube, Rose." Jack looked at her.

"What could it be from?"

"I've only read this up from the files from the Time Agency. This technology is the same kind used in the Time War."

"Time War?"

"Big intergalactic war that transcended time and space. It's been erased from memory to help preserve the time stream. Only the Time Agency has kept the memory alive."

"So this thing came from this huge war and it's been here ever since?" Rose questioned.

"I think it's a prison cell, this thing's radiating a bunch of energy. Whatever's in there wants out badly and has been in there for who knows how long. We can translate the inscriptions on the outside to know some idea of what this is."

Rose shuddered to know what was in there. It was strange being in this room after seven years and looking at this thing in the room instead of crying and wanting to get out.

"Wait a sec, the telepathic field is getting much stronger." Jack exclaimed.

The visions started returning to Rose. She heard the screams again, she saw these beings grow sick, getting bombed and she heard a voice yell, "I can't save them! I should have been the one to die in the first place!"

Rose clutched her head in pain and fell to the floor.


	2. Pandora's Box

Thank you everyone who faved/followed/reviewed this story! I have to say this chap got fun to write, because I love writing dialogue. Please read and review!

* * *

Rose woke up inside the Torchwood infirmary. She opened her eyes to find her dad, Jack, and a couple of members she befriended her time here.

"Easy there Rose, you're not fit to move so suddenly after experiencing these sort of headaches." Dr. Harry Sullivan advised.

"No, no. I'm fine for now." Rose shrugged.

"Rose, love, I think you should stay out of the containment area. It was bad enough to see you out in the field and suffering minor injuries. You've been out for about six hours now. Why don't you just take a rest for now?" Dad coaxed me.

"Dad, I'll recover. I'll get back to work tomorrow as usual. Also, what happened to Jack?"

"Oh, that American sounding guy? We're keeping a watch on him. If he's from the Time Agency, then he should have had someone take him back to his own time. I think he's a rogue, Rose. I don't want you hanging around him. His name may not even be Jack for all we know!"

"Dad, I'm fine. I had my shock gun on me. I was armed."

"I'm just watching out for you. That's what dads do…" He looked off into space and spoke again, "Just rest up and watch some telly. I'll take you back home when I wrap up things here. You should have a day off." Pete kissed his daughter's forehead and left.

Rose turned on the telly and watched some news.

"Two hours ago, a meteor has struck Russia. Many people were injured in the shockwave that the meteor caused and it resulted in millions in property damage."

Rose looked up at the clock, it was about six a.m. Jack said that there was a meteor that was going to hit Russia and he got the time right and everything. Maybe he was the real deal after all. Rose wanted to see him after she had a bit to eat.

After getting decent, Rose decided to visit Jack in the containment area. Jack was placed in Rank 4 with some other humans. Rose walked into the cell to find Jack.

"Rose, we need to talk about what this place is holding in Rank 10. We can't speak in this room, it will only cause panic." Jack explained.

Rose responded, "All right, we'll go into a private chamber to discuss it. Guards escort us to the chamber."

The two walked to the chamber and Rose was feeling uneasy. She knew that whatever creature was in Rank 10 had to be the most dangerous. Rank 9 held other terrible creatures. One species of which are the Weeping Angels.

"I translated the inscriptions on that box. It's not just a box, Rose. It's the legendary Pandorica."

"Pandorica? As in Pandora's Box?"

"It's likely that's what it was named after. I've only read about it and I thought it was a legend. The Time War made many species go extinct including the earth dinosaurs actually."

"Dinosaurs, really?"

"Hey, they made for great transport."

"It was a war that spread throughout time and space. History was ceasing to exist. I don't know if it actually existed, but there are files on it from the Time Agency."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Rose asked.

"Because I read your file, I recognized your face from the archives. Rose Tyler, daughter of Pete and Jackie Tyler. Born in 1986 and you have a brother. Don't know much about his personal life, just that he lived till his late seventies and had a normal life with a house and kids. Took over Torchwood and kept it in good shape from his dad. However, you Rose, the archive doesn't say anything about what age you lived to and there is no records of any death."

Rose looked stunned. Jack was right about the meteor and apparently he got the year of her birth right. She did not know whether to believe him or not.

"What happens to me that causes me to disappear?" Rose yelled.

"Because the Pandorica opened on this exact day. I think you opened it. I'm not sure whether to keep you alive or not, tricky things paradoxes are."

"How can you be in the position to kill me? I'm the one holding the gun!" Rose pointed her gun at Jack to try to make her seem more powerful.

"Just because the Pandorica opened, doesn't mean the end of the world. We can just kill whatever it was that's held inside, we just have to take precautions since it seems to be a telepathic creature. I don't want to be blamed again for causing you migraines."

"All I need to do is to stay away from here for the rest of the day and the whole of history changes. The future can't be possibly set in stone right?"

"It's a tricky thing when it comes to changing the future, Rose. I don't know what will happen to the time stream!"

Rose felt something in her head. It was that same one she felt inside the room with the Pandorica. This time, it was just a soft whisper. It sounded sad and lonely.

Rose knew she had to get out of here. She issued her guards, "Take that man back to his cell."

Jack was taken by the guards and he wished he had his vortex manipulator on him. He knew that he can probably bust out of here, but it was only when the Pandorica was opening that he could get out unnoticed, unfortunately.

Rose had to leave Torchwood for a bit. Get some fresh air as people say.

Rose phoned her dad, "Dad, I think I want to go home now."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll take you home. Just wait for me in the lobby."

Pete took Rose back to their mansion. Rose's mum, Jackie, was a magazine editor. She took some time off to help raise her young son, Tony.

"So, I heard that you suffered another migraine like the time you were twelve! Here I am worried that you decided to hunt aliens for a living and what gives you the most panic is being locked in a room with a cube!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Mum, I'm alright. I just need some time off."

"You should have just gotten a credential and became a teacher!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"You're your father's daughter, that's for sure." Jackie commented. She heard her phone beep.

"Pardon me, I'll answer my mobile," Jackie answered her phone, "Yeah, Rose looks fine. She had another accident again at the gym."

Rose snorted. Her family owns a couple gyms and they tell their folks that Rose is a gym instructor. That explains why she is so fit and gets into some injuries. One can't exactly go around and tell other people that she goes and works for a super-secret alien hunting institute.

After resting for a bit, Rose decides to maybe go out and have some chips. She hasn't exactly been out on her own for awhile.

"Bye Mum, I'm going out for chips!"

"Okay sweetheart, come back in one piece!"

Rose was walking to the chips shop and she heard that strange voice again. Rose turned around and looked to see anything strange. Maybe it was her imagination.

She got her chips. It was about 8:30 p.m. Torchwood closes at about 9. They had graveyard shifts only for emergencies like a higher level threat being more active at night. The last few weeks have been sparse with attacks.

She felt like she should go home. Just a few hours left until the day is over. She won't disappear from history like that man said. Her mobile was beeping, "Rose, this is Ace. That cube thing was taken from Torchwood. Apparently, someone with powerful technology got through our security and transmatted it to the top of Canary Wharf. I need you to get up there and we'll all deal with the threat."

Rose froze. Looks like the day is not over yet.

Rose and her team went to the top of the building to find a man in a top hat next to the Pandorica.

"Marvelous isn't it? The Pandorica, said to hold an ancient, terrible being. The bringer of darkness as it's called."

"Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"The Great Intelligence. I have foreseen this day and it is the day, your pretty blonde friend disappears from history."

Rose was stunned. This man was not the first to tell her this. Apparently, she will unleash a monster and disappear from time.

Ace took the Great Intelligence's words as a threat and fired her Nitro-9 at him. The man became static-like and went through the explosives.

"How are you doing that?" Mickey demanded.

"I am a being of mostly pure thought. I have no physical limitations."

Rose shouted at him, "I can just escape, can't I?"

"My Whispermen have your family, Rose. Wouldn't you like them to survive?" The Great Intelligence sent her images of her family being kept by these freaky looking aliens with white faces.

"All right, I'll open the box! Just let my family go! I have the binding ring so you can't go back on your word. It will work on those of thought too."

The binding ring ensures death to those who turn their back on a deal.

"Fine, I shall wear it as shall you. I want you to open the box as part of your deal."

Rose nodded. She went up to the box and placed her hand on it. She hears the pounding on the walls of her mind. She whispers, "Please open so I can save my family."

The Pandorica was glowing. Rose felt like she was being pulled to a different location. Whatever was inside must have wanted to be away from the Great Intelligence. Rose was having the migraines again and struggled to stay conscious. She saw the background fade and turn into what seems to be a scrapyard.

Rose felt her head lighten and become normal again. However, the box was truly opening. She held her gun steady as the box opened. She was curious to see what was inside and debated whether she should shoot on site.

The box opened to reveal a strange site. She expected some blood curdling demon, but not this brown-haired man strapped to a chair.


	3. Madman in a box

AN: I might update this fic late Sat or Sunday. Keep reviewing, I love to hear your opinions on this fic.

* * *

Rose had her eyes on the box and the strange man inside it. Out of anything that it could have, this supposed "most dangerous creature in the universe" was this strange man strapped to a chair inside the box. The man had really messy dark brown hair and he was wearing a long black coat with some worn trousers and black boots.

Rose held her gun at the strange man, "Who are you?"

The man opened his eyes that were large and brown. "My name is gone, just like my people."

The cuffs that strapped the man into the chair were unlocking, freeing him from containment. Rose kept her gun pointed at him the whole time. The man got up from his prison. Seeing that he was getting up, Rose shouted, "Don't move or I'll shoot."

The stranger laughed. Rose shot the gun, but to her dismay it stopped working.

"The rip in space and time damaged your weaponry. You have no power over me."

"I can do this though." Rose used her gun and pistol-whipped him on the head. He fell over unconscious. Rose thought she should keep her eye on this thing, whatever he is. Rose decided to try to identify what kind of species he may be. He looked humanoid, that's for certain. Maybe a human from the future? A wanted criminal perhaps? The Pandorica has been around since the time the Romans occupied Great Britain and Torchwood had records that it contained a dangerous creature based on the translated writing. He looked as dangerous as any human can possibly get.

Rose decided to check his vitals. Maybe he has high blood pressure or something, get him to calm down somehow. She decided to check his heart rate. Placing two fingers on the neck, she noticed how odd and erratic this pulse was. She put her hand on his left chest area to feel a beating, but she felt another pulse somewhere. She got curious and checked the right for what was making that pulse. On the right happened to be another heart.

"Two hearts? Huh. Not human then." She muttered.

There were no records of identified aliens that were humanoid with two hearts. She needed to restrain him and get him to Torchwood. Looking around the scrapyard, she found some rope to tie him with. After tying him up, she decided to walk around this place, find out where she was. The people around her were dressed rather strangely. She found some newspapers that looked fresh and saw the date. The date read 23 November 1963 and the headline was about the assassination of John F. Kennedy.

Rose was worried and decided to ask a passerby.

"Excuse me, the assassination was yesterday correct?"

"Um, yeah. It's all over the news."

Rose was gobsmacked. Here she was in the year 1963 with a strange alien she needed to detain. She had no idea where Torchwood was located in 1963. The Canary Wharf building that holds it wasn't built yet. She decided to walk back to see if the alien woke up yet.

She found that he woke up and was struggling to take off his restrains.

"So, I found out that you have two hearts."

"Binary vascular system. Much better physiology compared to your lot."

"What kind of species are you?"

"You talk like you've never heard of my kind."

"What am I supposed to know?"

"Usually people run away from me. Something must have happened because I can't hear anyone in my head."

"What do you mean, in your head? Like telepathy?"

"Kind of. Just a mental presence. If you've never heard of them and I can't sense any then I'm really the last one." He broke down and lost it.

Rose couldn't handle to see anyone break down and sob right in front of her. She knelt down and grabbed his hand to try to soothe him. Torchwood had a different view on aliens than she did, they taught her never to show any pity toward any one of these. She almost forgot she was dealing with an alien, he just looked so human.

"You don't have to go this alone. I want to help you."

"What! By locking me up!" He sputtered.

"Maybe you don't have to be. I want to be able to trust you. Here, we'll see if I can by untying you."

Rose undid his restraints. He got up and she was prepared if he was deceiving her, but she did not expect him to grab her in an embrace.

"Thank you. I haven't been around another being in quite a long time. It just hurts that I can't feel any of them. It's such an empty feeling in my head."

"So what can I call you, because I sure as hell not going to introduce you to anyone saying 'oh hey this is my friend, The Destroyer of Worlds. Why do you have those names anyway, what exactly makes everyone fear you?"

"I singlehandedly destroyed the Daleks. The original race that caused my people to go to war with them and it became a battle over who controls all of time and space. They called me The Warrior during the Time War, now I'm just the Renegade."

"So, should I just call you The Renegade then? I'm still not calling you The Oncoming Storm."

"Alright, I'll just go by that now. I was called that because I'm a sort of maverick amongst my people."

"So what are you exactly? What species?"

"I'm a Time Lord. Last one. I am the only one who has the dominion over time." A sinister smile grew on his face, "The laws of time are mine and they obey me!"


	4. Time Collapses

"This means that I can rule this universe as Time's Champion. And wanna know the best thing? No one can stop me."

The Renegade looked at her with sinister eyes. Rose stared at him to show that she isn't impressed.

"I've fought far uglier and more powerful looking beings than you. I show you some compassion and here you are plotting to control the universe!" Rose yelled at him.

"I'm a Time Lord! I have that right!" He shouted.

"You're going to take us back to 2005, and I'm going to lock you back up."

"You are just a human! Your lives are just gone in a blink of an eye compared to how long I've been around. I've seen civilizations come and go, I've destroyed some of the most powerful species that did exist. You think you can stop me?"

"Don't you go all high and mighty on me! We're both stuck here!"

"I have no time for this." He said as he withdrew something from his coat pocket and aimed it at a couple of radios in the junkyard. The radios made a screeching noise and Rose clutched her head in pain and had to run away from the noise to reduce any possible damage to her ears.

Opening he eyes, she saw that the Renegade was long gone. She ran around town to try to find him and kept asking around.

"Time Lord, right. He's probably long gone by now."

Meanwhile, while Rose was searching for the Renegade, the Renegade was trying to find a safe place to let a piece of his old ship grow. He had already held the piece to the light that the Pandorica released. This would accelerate the growth of the ship by exposing it to the time radiation that was leaked by the Pandorica.

He stroked the coral, "We may be the last ones, but not for long. I'm going to save my family and start a new empire."

He notices that the coral was glowing, ready to be fully grown. He laid the coral and watched as it grew. The coral grew into a 5 pointed star shape. The points curled up and grew into columns of coral, and the center column was green. The outside was forming a dome, then it condensed to appear smaller on the outside. Instead of the standard grey default, the chameleon circuit made it disguise itself as a blue Police Box. He opened the box and looked around inside. He was pleased with his beautiful ship.

"Come on now, my beautiful TARDIS. Let's go and rescue my family." He tried inputting the coordinates to Gallifrey before it was destroyed, but the TARDIS console erupted some sparks and an error message was on the display.

"What do you mean time-locked? Did those apes become clever enough to create a time lock? They couldn't be, why can't I go home?!" He yelled and grabbed his head in frustration. It really pained him that he couldn't feel anyone. He decided to wander his TARDIS to see if she managed to replicate some of his personal belongings. The wardrobe replicated the outfits he managed to acquire over the years. The most sentimental room to him was the library, for it contains the last scripts that are left of his people.

"Fine, if I can't bring back my own people then I'll start my own empire, an empire of time."

With Rose, she saw that the sky was showing this huge crack. Rose read that those were cracks in the universe and that is how some aliens from a long ways away get to Earth. The only cracks she was used to seeing were small and the largest that was recorded was about 18 centimeters. This one took up the entire skyline. The crack finally opened pouring in energy, and the environment was changing. Instead of seeing cars from the 1960s drive by, she was beginning to see things like horse-drawn carriages, model T cars, and even some futuristic looking vehicles. Pterodactyls were flying around and large coniferous trees were lined alongside these new looking buildings that Rose had never saw. People of different time periods were being thrust together.

Rose noticed that one of the buildings that sprang up was the Canary Wharf building, the location of Torchwood. Rose ran to the building to find someone who can try to make sense of this.

Rose ran in to find her father and went straight to his office. Rose opened the door and found that he was safe and unharmed.

"Dad! You're safe!" Rose said as she hugged her father.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked.

"What? It's me Rose, your daughter?" Rose was stunned. In this strange mishmash of time, her father appeared to be actually older than her father from her time period.

"What are you talking about? I have a teenage son and a wife."

Rose saw on his desk that the picture on his desk that included everyone in her family had this noticeable empty space where she was supposed to be posing in the picture.

Rose thought, "Okay, he doesn't remember me. Maybe just ask him about how time is collapsing."

"Hey, you know that we should contain the pterodactyls right?"

"What, why? They've been living with us for as long as I remember."

Rose had to leave. The whole fabrication of reality was torn apart by a madman in a box. It had be him, for he called himself a Time Lord. Rose looked outside and saw that Big Ben was stuck at 10. Her watch was not ticking at all either. Time seemed nonexistent.

Rose needed to find that Time Lord and set things right again. The problem with her plan is that she has no one to be her accomplice. If her dad didn't remember, the rest of her team wouldn't recognize her either.

First, she needed some intel on where he could be hiding. Rose needed something to eat as the last meal she had were the chips from 2005. She approached the food stand and it was run by a strange cactus looking alien. The menu had a bunch of food she did not recognize.

"Hey, what kind of food do you recommend?" Rose asked.

"Oh, the humans just love this dish we make." She grabbed the menu and pointed to a menu item that looked completely foreign to her.

"I guess I'll try it."

"That'll be about 5 credits please."

"Credits?" Rose frowned. She looked in her wallet and instead of pounds, she was carrying this completely different looking currency.

"See? You've got some."  
Rose was a bit stunned by the change of currency, but everything about reality was changed. Rose handed the friendly alien her cash. The alien gave her the food. It looked a bit strange…

"Don't be shy! Have a bite!" the alien encouraged.

Rose had a bite and boy it was good. She ate the whole thing in no time flat. The alien seemed nice enough, so Rose asked, "Hey, do you know where a library is?"

"Yes, it's just south of the Eye."

"Thanks!"

Rose started heading towards that direction and then she heard someone running. He looked familiar with his blue coat.

"Rose!" Jack was running towards her. Rose grinned, someone recognized her in this warped world.


	5. Dimensions in Time

Thank you everyone who is reading my story! I love reading your reviews, keeps me going. Especially what you think is going to happen.

* * *

Rose was happy to find out that Jack was here too and better yet, he recognized her! They both hugged.

"So glad to find someone who recognizes me!" Rose told Jack.

"Who would forget a beautiful blonde like yourself?" Jack flirted.

"So, how did you keep your memories of me?" Rose asked.

"It's because you're covered in artron energy. It happens when you travel through time. It sort of shielded you from the breakage of the time stream. Since we were shielded, it's like we don't exist here."

"So, got a base of operations?"

"Yep, my team and I are currently locating the largest source of artron energy. That would be where our culprit would be. I'll take you to my base, so you can rest up. You look like you've been through hell." Jack commented.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jack took Rose to his base of operations. It was inside a lighthouse.

"It's not our actual headquarters, but you have to make do with what you have in this mishmash universe." Jack noted.

"Alright Rose, I may be a rogue Time Agent, but I am a rogue with friends. This is my team, that's Gwen, there's Tosh, Owen's right there, and I can't forget about you Ianto." He winked, Ianto blushed.

Gwen asked Rose, "Rose, I'm curious. Jack said that you saw the Pandorica open. What kind of species was it?"

"He said that he's a Time Lord." The rest of the team froze when they heard that.

"Time Lords are supposed to be extinct. This can't be good if there's one left. This is very, very bad." Tosh informed.

"The whole fabric of reality is warped, how worse can it get?" Owen sputtered.

"Personally, I would say nuclear holocaust would be worse." Rose replied.

"The problem is, is that time no longer exists. No one can age, no species can progress, and we are all halted." Ianto informed.

"Is there any other Time Agents out there who can help?" Rose asked.

"We found some, but knowing them they probably found your Time Lord and came in guns blazing. The universe in general was just not prepared for a Time Lord to waltz in and control Time as he sees fit!" Gwen paced.

"Rose, you've had a long day, why don't you go take a rest?" Jack suggested.

Rose nodded and headed to where the sleeping quarters was. Rose was just so puzzled by this world, however there was a certain beauty to it. Maybe it was from seeing all of these misplaced beings and how they got along in harmony. It was still wrong, though. The universe should progress like it was.

She was puzzled that she saw no sign of that Time Lord, the Renegade. If he created this world, wouldn't he rule over it with an iron fist? He was nowhere to be seen, maybe he was trying to fit in perhaps? Go unnoticed? He could have just killed her on the spot if he could do something as dangerous as destroying the fabric of reality. What she needed right now was some rest.

When Rose woke up, she knew that today was the day to set things back to how they were. She walked into the lab and found that Jack and his team were getting their weapons ready.

"Rose, Tosh found where the Time Lord is hiding. I couldn't believe it, sooner. He was right in front of our faces this whole time!" Jack shouted.

"Where? Where's he hiding?" Rose asked.

"He's inside the sun! But it's not the sun!" Jack shouted.

"Actually it's pure time energy. So hot that it can warm planets much like your sun." Tosh added.

"So, how do we get in if it's as hot as the sun?" Rose asked.

"There's another dimension on the inside. If we can use this extrapolator, we should all be able to shoot through the intense heat and get inside without any harm to us all."

"Wait a sec, you took this from Torchwood! I confiscated this from a Slitheen." Rose recognized.

"That's because, in the future, Torchwood is a part of the Time Agency. We know about your dealing with that Slitheen. This is from our Torchwood." Jack stated.

"We'll just get everything ready, yeah?" Rose inquired.

Rose grabbed some weapons and everyone got inside the team's spaceship. Jack installed the extrapolator to the spaceship and they were ready to set things right again.

"Alright put up the sun filters! We don't want our eyes to burn!" Jack advised the team.

The ship blasted through the outer shell of the sun and the ship crashed into a garden. Everyone got out of the ship and saw the hole that was created from the impact repair itself.

"Looks like there's no going back." Rose noted.

"Alright, everyone split up! If any of you run into someone suspicious keep your eyes peeled. Rose describe us the Time Lord."

"Well, he's tall, very thin and he's got this brown hair…" Really great hair, now that she thinks about it.

"So humanoid then?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, but he's got two hearts!"

"Let's find him then, best we stick together." Jack advised.

"That's a first, usually we split up. Cover more ground." Rose questioned.

"They always count on that. It's easier to pick off one by one rather than taking them all out at once." Jack added.

The group walked around the garden. It was really beautiful. There were purple trees in one section, another one looked like it was from the Amazon rainforest, a whole banana grove, and there was another section which held these beautiful silver leafed trees.

"This is incredible, some of these plants are supposed to be extinct!" one member of the team remarked.

"We need to find the power room. Destroying this place will set the universe back to the way it was or it should." Jack advised.

They walked out of the garden and found themselves down a long corridor. There were many different rooms and they all seemed empty. No guards, no nothing.

"Maybe we should split up?" Rose suggested.

"Alright, we're getting nowhere right now. Just make sure you have your communicators if you find something." Jack commanded.

Rose was by herself, but she was used to splitting up on missions. This place sure felt like a labyrinth of sorts, very easy to get lost in. This room she was in was definitely a library. Funnily enough, there's a swimming pool inside the library. There was a small desk that had a few books on there. Rose saw that there were a few books on the desk and a pair of brown reading glasses. Rose recognized a couple of these books. One of them was _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens and the other was titled _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"This must be the latest Harry Potter book…" she said to herself then checked the publication date.

"2007. Just two years in my future. Although, it wouldn't hurt to take a peak."

She saw the chapters and wanted to read the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. After thirty minutes of reading, she got to the part where Fred, Lupin and Tonks are pronounced dead. Rose saw some tear stains on the page. She wasn't the only one who was hurt by this loss. She put the book down and decided to venture into other rooms. One of which was a hall of mirrors that looked into the world below. She saw that aliens and humans were cooperating with one another and that the environment was being taken care of. It wasn't a bad world, just not hers.

Then her communicator flashed, "Rose, this is Jack. I think I found the control room. I'm placing the bomb on the console. We need to get out of here!"

"Alright, I'll be there!" Rose headed out of the room and straight for the library to get to the garden. However, the door to get out was locked. Using her gun, she tried to shoot but it did not work for some reason.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, "The Time Lord heading towards the console room to deactivate the bomb. Don't you think you should head over there?"

She looked and saw him, The Great Intelligence.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want with me?" Rose asked.

"It's not you, I want. It's the Time Lord. I need his cold, dead body so I can be stable. He's done enough damage, so I can help you end him."

"How, my gun can't work?"

"I can suppress his sonic field that he set up against projectile and energy weapons."

"Alright, I'll help you if you leave my planet alone." Rose agreed.

"I can only suppress for fifteen minutes. If you don't, then you'll doom reality."

Rose nodded and ran to where the console was located. She had 10 minutes left, but she didn't need them for she sees the Renegade stopping the bomb.

"Get away from there!" she yelled and she shot the gun a couple meters away from him to get his attention.

"What?! How did you stop the sonic field?" He ordered.

"Doesn't matter. Fix the bomb and maybe I'll spare your life." She demanded.

He stared at her with those dark eyes. "Why do you want things to go back to the way they were?" he asked.

"Because there is no progress. Life has to move on. Everything has its time and everything dies."

It was just Rose, the Time Lord and the gun. If she killed him, she would be responsible for killing the last Time Lord.

However, the Time Lord did the unexpected. His voice was a choking sob, "Alright. I'll put things back. I just thought I was doing something for the greater good." He was turning some knobs and he console glowed a bright green.

"Alright, the universe is put back in place. No one will remember what happened except for those inside here." He added.

"So this is a ship?" Rose asked.

"Yep, she's called the TARDIS, time and relative dimensions in space. We can go anywhere."

"I just want to go back home, but wait it's in 2005!'

"Did I mention that it travels in time?" He smiled and spun a wheel on the console and the TARDIS made a groaning noise.

"Go on, take a look outside. Your family's waiting for you." He crossed his arms and gestured towards the door.

Just when she was heading out the door, Rose saw that Jack was heading towards them and carried a small gun on him.

"Rose, get down!" Jack ordered and then, he shot the Time Lord….

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger ending, sorry I did that. The next update will be soon, I promise.


	6. Time to shoot

Rose ran straight to the Time Lord who clutched his side where he was shot. He was panting and saw that his blood was orange instead of dark red.

He cried out, "I can't regenerate!"

"The bullet is lined with aspirin. Inhibits the process." Jack replied.

"You didn't have to shoot him! He set the universe back in place!" Rose yelled.

"He's dangerous though! I'm doing the universe a favor by getting rid of him." Jack argued.

Rose pointed her gun at Jack, "Just leave and don't come back."

"Fine. He doesn't have much time anyways." Jack muttered as he left the TARDIS.

"I'll help you to the infirmary, we might be able to help. Just please make it." Rose told the Time Lord. She offered her arm to help him walk. She took him outside the ship and saw that he was parked right outside Canary Wharf. Rose got him into the lobby and yelled, "I need a medic! Someone get a medic!"

The workers recognized her and someone grabbed a harness to put the Time Lord on. Two guys grabbed him and set him on it. Rose followed them into the emergency room. The physicians operating on him were both Dr. Sullivan and Dr. Holloway.

"He's been shot! Take the bullet out! It's been lined with aspirin and he's allergic." Rose said frantically.

Dr. Sullivan had Nurse Williams cut his shirt, so he can remove the bullet. The man's blood was an orange color, not human then. The patient's eyes were open halfway during the procedure. His hands were limping off to the sides. The nurse grabbed an oxygen mask and the man yelled, "No anesthetics!"

The nurse heard so and pumped oxygen and no anesthetic.

Rose saw that the orange glow of the blood was turning a red color. He was out like a light bulb.

"How are his hearts?" Rose asked.

Dr. Grace Holloway was alerted. She located his left heart already, but she was not aware that this man had two hearts.

"I think his second one is right around here." Rose pointed to an area on the right side of his chest.

"Rory, bring me another monitor." Grace instructed the nurse. The nurse brought another one and Grace hooked up the sensors for the other one.

The right heart monitor was beating a bit slower compared to the left heart. His breaths were steady and slow. Rose took his right hand and held it. His body temperature was a bit cooler than human's, but he still looked the most human out of any alien she's encountered.

"I'll go grab him some pajamas. He feels a bit cold." Rose said as she headed towards the store. As she was heading out, her father was there clearly looking for her.

"Rose! Where have you been, it's been three days since we last saw you! Everyone was worried about you! I thought you were killed by those white things in top hats!" Her dad told her worryingly.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm so glad to see you though." Rose hugged her father, "My friend, he's been shot. I needed to get him to the emergency room. I need to get him some sleepwear, he's cold."

Pete nodded and allowed his daughter to help out her friend.

After getting some striped pajamas, Rose went back to the infirmary. She saw Nurse Williams taking his lunch break.

Rose asked, "Hey Rory, do you mind helping me getting these pjs on my friend?"

"No, I don't mind. Let me just finish with this drink."

"Thanks…. So, how are you and Amy?" Rose remembered that he married his childhood sweetheart, Amy Pond and they have a nice flat.

"Oh, great. Amy decided to become a writer this time."

"A writer? Last time I heard, she was a model and before that a kissogram."

"It's something she's always wanted to do. She never really wanted to go into modeling, she just did it for the money and she was pressured."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well. You just work at the medical wing treating both humans and aliens."

Rory smiled, "I do what I can. So, shall we help out your alien?"

"My alien? Oh no, me and him, we're not together."

"Alright then."

Rory led her to where they were keeping the Time Lord. Both of the heart monitors were showing that his hearts are still beating. The right heart was beating faster now.

"I'll take off the hospital gown, and I'll slip the trousers on. Just put the shirt on." Rory instructed.

Rory adjusted the bed, so that the Time Lord was in a sitting position. Rose noticed that he was pale, but not deathly pale and had a mess of freckles on his body. His body may be thin, but he's rather tall and has some lean muscles.

"Are you checking him out?" Rory noticed her staring.

"Wha? No!" She turned her head away and blushed. She removed the heart sensors and buttoned up his pajama shirt.

"I'll be back to check up on him. Give him something to eat or maybe some tea?" Rose suggested.

Rose went to her office at Torchwood and wanted to check up on her team.

A couple hours later…

Rory was in the infirmary and gave his mystery patient some tea and a banana muffin. He grabbed the cup and carefully poured some into the unconscious man's mouth. Rory did not expect the man to wake up shouting in excitement.

"Tea! Brilliant! Perfect for speeding up the healing process!" He woke up and drank some more of the tea. He spotted the muffin and stood up from his bed.

"What's this?" He questioned and took a bite. He must have really liked the muffin.

"Banana! Oh, my favorite! Come here!" The strange guy kissed Rory and he winced in disgust.

Rory questioned him, "You're not fit yet. Maybe you should take a rest? You got shot after all."

The stranger was looking at him wide eyed, "I'm perfectly fit. Where did that blonde girl go, I forgot her name."

"Rose, sir."

"Ah yes, where is she? I want to meet back up with her."

"You're going to have to stay here, sir. We have orders to keep any alien patients inside the infirmary until given the okay from the higher-ups."

The strange man looked around and found some rope. He grabbed it and quickly gagged Rory and took him to the cupboard. "I'm so sorry, but I need to be out of here. I'll come back!" He told him and threw him in.

"I need to find the TARDIS, but first I need some shoes or in my case slippers." He muttered as he saw that he was dressed in some pajamas. He saw some slippers in a closet and "borrowed" them. Suddenly, he heard an alarm blare.

With Rose, she got a signal that an alien got loose from Torchwood.

"What got loose?" Rose asked Mickey on her communicator.

"Prisoner 6-42 got out. It's a shape shifter, so come back here quickly and grab the detector. We've got another report on an unknown alien too." Mickey told her.

Back at Torchwood, the Time Lord heard the blaring of the signal and heard the intercom warning the Torchwood employees about an escapee that happened to be a shape shifter. He knew multiple kinds of shape shifters. Was it a zygon or multiform?

He noticed that there was a man walking away and he caught him looking at him like that guy recognized him. The guy walked out of Torchwood and walked faster to avoid being pursued by the Time Lord. The Time Lord pursued this man and was led to a factory of sorts.

Rose had her detector that scanned for life forms that did not originate from Earth. It led her to the same factory.

Back with the two aliens, the man transformed back into his true form. He was a rubbery looking alien.

"So, you're a zygon?" The Time Lord acknowledged. The zygon transformed into the Time Lord and spoke, "How did you survive the Time War? You're whole race is supposed to be dead."

"I fought in the war and it was me who was responsible for destroying the Daleks! Got thrown in a box though." The Time Lord sniffed.

"The humans have kept me caged like some kind of pet. I want to destroy everyone in that building for doing this to me!" The zygon yelled.

"I can transport you back to your home world, wouldn't you rather have that?" he offered.

"No thanks. I seek blood."

"You leave me no choice then." The Time Lord replied darkly.

Rose was mystified to see not one, but _two_ Time Lords, both dressed in pjs. Rose saw that one of them grabbed a broken lead pipe and tried to knock the other one out. Rose had her blaster, but she didn't know which one was the real Time Lord.

The Time Lord blocked the hit from the lead pipe by running towards a fusion chamber. He had a plan. The zygon was armed with a lead pipe and looking for that Time Lord, he then noticed that there was a third person in the factory with them. She was on the upper area of the factory and the zygon got an idea.

The zygon transformed into Rose, complete with her blaster. It followed the Time Lord into another part of the factory. Rose noticed and chased after it.

The Time Lord was in a control room and locked up the zygon in a room. Rose finally got there and saw two things- the alien that currently looks like her and the Time Lord. The latter was directing the heat produced by the factory into the chamber with the zygon. The temperature inside rose from 24⁰C to 150⁰C. His expression was cold and stern. The zygon was screaming and transformed into its original rubbery looking self. It was burning and its body turned a dark red color.

Rose was yelling, "Please, stop! You didn't need to kill him!" The Time Lord had a blank expression on his face and his hands felt limp against his body. He muttered, "You're right… I'm just a monster after all."

Rose grabbed his hand, "You don't have to be. You can start over again since the war is over. Where will you go though?"

"Oh, I can go anywhere. But, maybe… you can come with me?" he offered.

"I've got my job."

"Time Lord, remember. Anywhere, anytime. Past, present, future."

Rose smiled and said, "You've got a time machine. Alright, I've gotta go."

And so the two walked back to the TARDIS.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hello?" A knocking was heard from the cupboard.

"Can someone get me out of here?" Rory knocked still locked in.


End file.
